


(Dis)Comfort

by mrs_berry



Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Square Fluff Week, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Week, discomfort, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Physically, Ladybug felt pretty comfortable. Emotionally, she was incredibly uncomfortable. But poor Adrien was likely suffering even more than her.(This work was written for the ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020 prompt: Comfort.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626643
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	(Dis)Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> It's Love Square Fluff Week and I was determined to do every side of the square, so this one is for Ladrien!
> 
> I find Ladrien to be extremely awkward and cute, so I decided to make them suffer a bit.
> 
> Warning: this is a crackfic. I realize this situation is incredibly bizarre/unrealistic and the ending is even moreso. But it was fun and my husband seemed to be quite amused by it, so I hope you guys will be as well!

Ladybug nearly fainted.

Despite being wrapped up in the warmest, fluffiest down comforter she had ever had the pleasure of feeling, she was anything but comfortable.

She was feeling incredibly overheated and stressed and downright awkward.

Yet, at the same, time she also felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

It was the sweetest form of torture she could imagine: she was practically chest to bare chest with the love of her life.

Adrien Agreste.

His lips hovered in front of her eyes. So lush, so soft-looking, so kissable.

The problem lay with their lack of choice in the matter (and his lack of clothing was kind of an issue too). It was an Akuma who had trapped them together in a duvet.

And, of course, that Akuma was now nowhere to be seen.

Had they simply been wrapped in a duvet, Ladybug surely could have pulled it off of them as easy as pie. But it wasn't that simple as this was a duvet imbued with Akuma magic.

Ladybug knew she needed to use her Lucky Charm. But that would require her moving around. Seeing as her arms were currently trapped between their chests, she might accidentally touch _something_ if she moved her hands downwards...

_How did she get into this mess?_

* * *

Marinette had gone up to her balcony to water her plants, when she saw an advertisement of Adrien had been defaced.

Upset, she looked around for his other ads and noticed that they, too, had been vandalized.

Worried for Adrien, Marinette had decided to transform into Ladybug and go check on him to make sure he hadn't been attacked by some crazy fans or an Akuma.

What she hadn't expected was to find him _stark naked_ (!!!!) and immobilized on his bed and with an Akuma nearby yelling something about embarrassing him in front of all of Paris.

Ladybug shrieked, alerting the Akuma and Adrien to her presence. 

To save whatever shred of decency Adrien had left, she launched himself on top of him to cover him, when suddenly the comforter on his bed was wrapped firmly around the both of them.

"Perfect!" the Akuma cackled as Ladybug and Adrien went into shock.

A purple butterfly outline appeared in front of the Akuma's face for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"I'm going to find and steal Chat Noir's Miraculous first! And then I'll be back to steal yours, Ladybug—and then embarrass that stupid model!"

And with that, the villain laughed maniacally and left them alone.

(Which brings us back to their current situation.)

"U-Um," Ladybug finally tried to speak. "I-I need to, uh, get my... umm, thing— _I mean_ , yo-yo!"

Ladybug's fumbled words only made Adrien blush harder. Even his neck and collarbones were flushed now (before it had just been his cheeks).

Ladybug seriously wondered if she could maintain consciousness.

"Uh, how about I grab you—I mean _it!_ —for you?" he asked, his voice sounding unfairly husky considering their predicament.

"T-That would be, um, great," she replied pathetically, her voice unusually pitchy.

Really, as great as the situation seemed, it was quite _uncomfortable_. Especially as they both had noticed Adrien's growing excitement.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, sounding strangled, as his hand made its way down her back to her hip.

"I-It's fine," she squeaked.

Adrien grasped the yo-yo and then his hand ran along her sides across her ribs, until he found one of her hands.

"T-T-Thanks," she managed to choke out, as she awkwardly accepted the offered yo-yo from a weird angle.

She pathetically threw her yo-yo up between them (a difficult task with the lack of space) and called on her Lucky Charm.

A vibrator appeared.

Both Ladybug and Adrien fainted—whether it was from lack of air or embarrassment, it will remain a mystery...

At least the Akuma had more than successfully embarrassed her target and the superhero.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... so how was it?
> 
> I wanted to do something different, since I figure most people will use the hurt/comfort genre and I like trying to use a unique spin on the prompts sometimes.
> 
> Also, this is my second time doing a crack fic (if you consider Facetime to be crack), so let me know how it turned out. Did you hate it? Tolerate it? Like it? Love it? Not sure how you feel? Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and congrats if you made it through the whole fic! 😂❤


End file.
